Prue Halliwell
frame|Prue Halliwell"Prue była tą super czarownicą z pełnoetatową pracą..." - Paige o Prue w "Sympathy For The Demon" Prudence "Prue" Halliwell '(28 Październik 1970 - 17 Maj 2001) - Pierworodna córka Patrici "Patty" Halliwell, wiedźmy oraz Victora Bennet'a, śmiertelnika. Jest starszą siostrą Piper i Phoebe oraz przyrodnią, Paige. Już jako dziecko ukazywała swą moc telekinezy, jednak gdy moce sióstr zostały związane, zapomniała o nich. Gdy miał sześć lat została zamordowana jej matka, przez wodnego demona. Niedługo potem opuścił ją ojciec i siostry wychowywała babcia. To wywarło wielki wpływ na jej przyszłość. Została ochrzczona mianem "Superwitch", gdyż jako najstarsza miała najbardziej rozwiniętą moc , mimo iż była pracocholiczką. Zmarła w finale trzeciego sezonu przez wysłannika źródła, Shax'a. Prue często była wspominana, choć nigdy więcej nie pojawiła się w serialu. Była jednak najprawdopodobniej obecna jako duch i tak jak babcia, przesuwała kartki księgi cieni, aby pomóc siostrom. Dzieciństwo i dorastanie ''"Opiekowałaś się tą rodziną lepiej niż ja..." - Patty do Prue w "Just Harried" thumb|left|Prue w wieku 20 lat Prudence już od dziecka w pełni kontrolowała swą moc telekinezy. Często używała ich podczas zabaw z młodszą siostrą Piper i kolegą Andy'm. Gdy miała pięć lat, odwiedziła ją wersja samej siebie z 1999 wraz z siostrami Piper i Phoebe. Miały one zapobiedz zawarciu paktu ich matki z Nickolasem, czarnoksiężnikiem. W tym celu dziewczynki (w tym nie narodzona Phoebe) zostały pozbawione swych mocy. Niewiele czasu później, Patty została zabita przez wodnego demona. Prue była świadkiem jak zabierano jej martwe ciało. Jej ostatnimi słowami do niej było "Kocham Cię". Przez to nie mówiła ich niemal przez 20 lat. Niedługo opuścił ją ojciec. Te wydarzenia bardzo wywarły na jej dalszym życiu. Wychowywała ich babcia, Penny, która nigdy nie mówiła im o ich mocach. To właśnie Prue, pomagała jej w wychowywaniu dziewczyn i stała się w ich rodzaju "matką". Była dla niej najsurowsza. Nie pozwoliła jej wyjechać na studia, gdy chciała zostać fotoreporterem. W wieku dwudziestu lat spowodowała wypadek samochodowy w którym, ucierpiała jej młodsza siostra Phoebe, czego nigdy sobie nie wybaczyła. Kiedy wybrała się do College'u wraz z Piper, zamieszkały w mieszkaniu w North Beach. Wybrała kierunek historyczny i była dobrą studentką. Gdy jej babcia zachorowała, wróciły do domu. Zaczęła pracować jako kustosz w muzeum, gdzie poznała swego przyszłego narzeczonego, Roger'a, którego poderwała Phoebe i rozstali się. W roku 1998 zmarła jej babcia. Moce i zdolności Telekineza Plik:F_726818018m_63edd61.gif Oryginalna moc Plik:FlickingthroughBOS.gif Plik:Prue_-_bad_luck_-_telekineza5.gif Prue na początku dysponowała mocą telekinezy - czyli przesuwania przedmiotów za pomocą myśli - którą odziedziczyła po babci. W tym celu mrużyła jedynie oczy. Jej moc była ograniczona wielkością lub wagą przedmiotu, jednak wciąż wzrastała. Kiedyś przez pomyłkę sklonowała siebie samą i jej moc uległa wtedy znacznemu wzrostowi. Pod koniec 1 sezonu moc Prue zwiększyła się . Od tej chwili do użycia swej mocy mogła użyć dłoni, dzięki czemu zastosowanie telekinezy było znacznie większe. Umiejętność telekinezy pomagała jej również w stosowaniu rozmaitych sztuk walki, na przykład aikido. Pomimo przepowiedni nie miała jednak najpotężniejszej telekinezy w swoim rodzie ( przez śmierć w finale 3 sezonu Prue nie mogła rozwinąć jej do końca). Prue podczas podróży dziesięć lat w przyszłość, jednym ruchem zdemolowała strych Plik:Pruezunkunftpz2hz1.gif Projekcja astralna Plik:Astral_Projection_4.gif W drugim sezonie Prue otrzymała moc projekcji astralnej - zdolności przebywania w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie i przeniesienia się astralnie w dowolne miejsce. Prue nie była wstanie używać telekinezy jako ciało astralne . Jedyna taka walka W odcinku "Primrose Empath" stoczyła pierwszą walkę z demonem bez użycia mocy telekinezy. Dokonała tego dzięki przypadkowo otrzymanej mocy empatii - odczuwania uczuć innych osób - którą nauczyła się kontrolować. Udało jej się wtedy nawet kontrolować zarówno swoją formę astralną jak i prawdziwe ciało jednocześnie. Sztuki walki Prue była wyszkolona w sztukach walki i potrafiła wykonywać niesamowite wyczyny gimnastyczne , które możliwe , że były zwiększane , dzięki telekinezie . Wiele razy Prue okazywała się lepsza niż Phoebe , która dużo wcześniej zaczęła naukę . Materializacja/Zdalna teleportacja W jednym z pierwszych odcinków Prue pokazuje nową moc - siedzi z Pheobe w kawiarni i telekinezą przysuwa dzbaneczek z mlekiem. Wtedy mleko powoli znika z dzbanuszka i pojawia się w szklance. Podobnie było w pierwszym odcinku kiedy tusz z długopisu jej byłego chłopaka, który odebrał jej wystawę pojawił się nagle poza nim w kieszonce koszuli mężczyzny... Oto dowód(aby odtworzyć kliknij "Powiększ"): '''Psychokineza Prue wykazała dar psychokinezy już w 1 odcinku , kiedy sprawiła , że pióro Rogera się wylało , lub kiedy sprawiła , że dusił go własny krawat , pomimo , że tego nie widziała i nie miała świadomości tego co robi . thumb|left|261px|Nieznana moc Prue Życie jako Czarodziejka Sezon 1 (1998/1999) thumb|left|Prue po śmierci Andy'ego Prue, jako najstarsza siostra posiadła, moc telekinezy. Nie odraz uwierzyła w to co mówi księga i Phoebe, która w nią wierzyła. Nie podobało jej się też, przeprowadzka najmłodszej i myślała że, żartuje sobie z sióstr gdy, mówiła że, wskazówka z planszy spirytystycznej się porusza. Już w premierowym odcinku, zwalnia się z pracy kustosza muzeum i przyłącza się do ekipy w domu aukcyjnym prowadzonym przez Rex'a Buckland'a. Spotyka też swojego dawnego chłopaka, inspektora Andy'ego Trudeau'a. Ponownie coś ich połącza i zaczynają się spotykać. Niestety, Prue nie zbyt dobrze czuje się okłamując go. Wypróbowuje nie zważając na konsekwencje, "Zaklęcie Prawdy", który daje negatywny skutek. Postanawia go omijać, co wcale nie jest takie proste. Na dodatek po wielu latach, siostry odwiedza ich ojciec. Z początku myślały że, współpracuje z demonami. Okazało się jednak że, byli to ich nowi "sąsiedzi". Pokonała również swój strach, utonięcie, które chciał wykorzystać Barbas do zniszczenia wybranych. Jej nowy szef, również okazał się nie mieć czystych zamiarów, podobnie jak jego dziewczyna Hannah. Prue, po ich uncestwieniu, ratuje dom aukcyjny z kryzysu. W odcinku "That '70's Episode" przenosi się wraz z siostrami do przeszłości. Spotyka tam swoją, 5-letnią wersję, babcię...a nawed mamę. Okazuje się że, już wcześniej miały moce. Następnie, Andy poznaje prawdę o siostrach. Jest wściekły na Prue, za użycie na nim zaklęcia. Mimo iż wcześniej pod jego wpływem oznajmił że, nie będzie wstanie zaakceptować tego faktu, to postanawia spróbować. Ginie jednak w finale sezonu z rąk Rodrigueza, broniąc siostry. Sezon 2 (1999/2000) thumb|Prue w Camp Skylark Prue, nadal nie może, pogodzić się ze śmiercią Andy'ego. Mimo to nadal decyduje się walczyć przeciw złu, choć podobnie jak Piper, nie podziela entuzjazmu najmłodszej co do rocznicy. W raz z Phoebe zostają wspólniczkami klub, Piper "P3". Biorą pożyczkę pod zastaw domu. Następnie, nieoczekiwanie siostry, udają się na wycieczkę do przyszłości (2009). Prue jest tam bogatą biznesmenką, posiadającą wiele filii swego domu aukcyjnego na świecie. Jest też blondynką. Niedługo potem zamienia się, przypadkiem w mężczyznę. Spotkała również, Sam'a Wilder'a, byłego ducha światłości swojej matki, a zarazem jej kochanka (później okazuje się że mają córkę), który poświecił za nią życie dla wodnego demona. Dawny partner Andy'ego, Darryl Morris dowiaduje się o zdolnościach Halliwell i od tej pory często im pomagał.W tym samym odcinku powrócił demon strachu, Barbas i omal przez niego, nie zabiła swych sióstr. Poznaje wtedy też Bane'a z którym nawiązuje romans parę odcinków później i za jej namową zgadza się wrócić do wiezienia. Poznaje również swe przeszłe wcielenie, Phoebe Browen, która jest kuzynką przeszłych wcieleń swych sióstr: Pearl Russell (Przeszłe wcielenie Phoebe) oraz Priscille Baxter (Przeszłe życie Piper i zarazem prababcia sióstr). O mało również nie ginie w odcinku "Apocalypse, Not".W finale sezonu, przez Dżina zostaje zamieniona w nastolatkę i umiera z rąk demona, któremu ukradł moc. Jednak po wypowiedzeniu kolejnych życzeń przez Piper i Phoebe, znów żyje. Otrzymuje też nową moc projekcji astralnej. Rozpoczęła również nową pracę, jako fotograf w magazynie "415". Sezon 3 (2000/2001) thumb|left|Prudence jako empata Prue, podobnie jak Phoebe, martwi się długą nieobecnością siostry, która wraz z Leo, wyruszyła poznać starszyznę. Obie poznają przystojnego, adwokata Cole'a Turner'a z którym, później zaczyna spotykać się najmłodsza. Wspiera również Piper, gdy ta cierpiała, po chwilowej stracie ukochanego. Stała się też przez chwilę empatą, dzieki czemu sama pokonała Vinceres'a. Wraz z siostrami zostały wezwane do dalekiej przeszłości przez Eva'e. Okazuje się że, jeszcze wtedy nie narodzona Melinda Warren jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Niedługo potem, okazuje się że, na Prue, poluje jej psychofanka, Abbey, kelnerka z P3. W odcinku "Sleuthing With The Enemy", Czarodziejki dowiadują się o drugiej tożsamości Cole'a. Okazał się być on Belthazor'em, którego siostry polowały od dawna. thumb|Prue zamienia się w psa Wierzy Phoebe, gdy ta mówi że, unicestwiła go. Później okazuje się być to kłamstwem.W życiu najstarszej wiedźmy, ponownie pojawia się ojciec, Victor Bennet. Nie wiedziała że, najmłodsza kontaktowała się z nim. Mimo iż z początku znów ma do niego zimne stosunki to godzą się, gdy ten ratuje jej życie. Od tej pory zamieszkał w San Franciscko i odwiedzał córki. Później wyszła bezwolnie za mąż za Zile'a, złego czarnoksiężnika. Przez to ona, jak i jej siostry stały się chwilowo złe. We trzy unicestwiły go. W tym samym czasie, ponownie pojawia się Cole. Nie podoba się to Prue i nie ufa mu (Podobnie jak później Paige). Podczas ślubu Piper i Leo, jej astralna projekcja, zbuntowała się i uciekła z poznanym we śnie T.J. Mimo tego ślub i tak później się odbył. W następnym epizodzie, na własne oczy, spotyka śmierć. Jest na niego zła za to że, zabrał jej matkę. Była też opętana przez jeden z siedmiu grzechów głównych, pychę. Zamienia się też w psa, aby wytropić Banshee. Umiera w finale sezonu przez demona Shax'a. Okoliczności śmierci thumb|Martwa Piper Śmierć Prue, nastąpiła w odcinku pt."All Hell Breaks Loose", który był ostatnim w trzeciej serii. Zaczyna się od wizji Phoebe, która mówiła że, Dr.Griffiths zostanie zabity przez asasyna źródła, Shaxa. Czarodziejki zabierają go do siebie i tam tłumaczą mu kim są i kto chce go zaatakować. Po chwili, Shax wpada do domu. Atakuje doktora, lecz Prue,thumb|left|Ostateczna śmierć Prue odpycha go na bok i sama wylatuje w ścianę, podobnie jak Piper. Zjawia się Phoebe, która przeszukiwała księge cieni i ugadza go zaklęciem. Leo leczy siostry, które szybko biegną za asasynem. Ponownie zostaje zraniony przez moc Piper. Tym razem przypadkowo nagrała je telewizja. Nieświadome niczego siostry odsyłają, chwilowo mężczyznę do pracy. Najmłodsza w tym czasie udaje się do podziemia by ratować Cole'a co jej się zresztą udaje. Niedługo potem wiadomość szybko rozniosła się po całej telewizji, a dom sióstr obtoczony jest protestantami i dziennikarzami. Starszyzna zaproponowała rozwiązanie problemu. Muszą one przekonać Tempusa (demona, który wystąpił w 1 sezonie) aby ten cofną czas. Leo przenosi się do podziemia i mówi o sytuacji. Jedynym wyjściem jest pomoc Cole'a, który musi przekonać do tego Źródło. Ten się zgadza, ale ma warunek. Chce aby Phoebe przeszła na drugą stronę. Wie że, się poświęci za gdy umrze jej siostra. W tym czasie Piper, zostaje postrzelona przez psychopatkę. Prue odwozi ją do szpitala, bo Leo, który jest na dole nie usłyszy jej wołania. Średnia siostra umiera podczas reanimacji. Phoebe, aby ją ratować zgadza się na przystanie Źródła. Ta również ma warunek, że, jej siostry zostaną ostrzeżone przed atakiem, bo tak czy siak zginą. Source jednak nie dotrzymuje słowa. Czas cofa się do momentu, gdy Prue i Piper przyprowadzają doktora. Sytuacja się powtarza, tylko tym razem Phoebe nie ratuje ich. Później dowiadujemy się że, jedynie Piper przeżyła, bo Leo zdążył ją uleczyć, lecz Prue już nie. Podobnie jak doktora. W następnym odcinku, Phoebe ponownie się pojawia, gdyż z rozmów wynika że, Cole i Leo zdążyli ją wyciągnąć z podziemia. Życie po śmierci "Wciąż mam cichą nadzieję zobaczyć ją, wchodzącą do tego domu" - Phoebe o siostrze w odcinku "A Knight To Remember" frame|Dzwi zamykane przez Prue Prue nigdy więcej nie pokazała się w serii. Babcia tłumaczyła to tym że, muszą sięprzyzwyczaić do wykonania nowego przeznaczenia. Chodziło jej o ich przyrodnią siostrę Paige, której Prue nigdy nie poznała. W dwugodzinnym otwarciu czwartego sezonu, odbył się jej pogrzeb. Uczestniczyli w niej rodzina i przyjaciele. Przybywa nawed Paige, która jak sama powiedziała, czuła z nią więź, która próbowała dowiedzieć się, kim jest. Siostry, zwłaszcza Piper z początku, zupełnie nie mogły pogodzić się z jej śmiercią. Była przez to często wspominana. Po śmierci często określano ją mianem "Super Wiedźmy" zwłaszcza przez Paige. W odcinku "Cat House" twarzy jej nie pokazano (Najprawdopodobniej aktorka nie wyraziła zgody) była jedyna obecna pod postacią psa po transformacji. Często fakt o jej śmierci wykorzystywały demony takie jak: Źródło czy Barbas. Podobno też jak jej babcia, przewracała kartki księgi, aby pomagać siostrom. W finale siódmego sezonu, siostry wykorzystały jej wiedzę na temat jej mocy, projekcji astralnej, świadczyło o tym, też to że, po tym zdarzeniu Piper powiedziała cicho "Dziękuje! Prue". W tym samym odcinku jako duch zamyka drzwi domu. Było to jej tradycją, którą kontynuował dalszy ród (Chris w finale piątego sezonu czy wnuczka Piper w finale serii). Trzecie dziecko Piper, nazwała Prudence Melinda Halliwell. Podobnie też nazywała się jej wnuczka która, zamknęła drzwi podczas finału serii (potwierdzone w Charmed Magazine). Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Charmed Kategoria:Sezon 9 & 10 Kategoria:Charmed: Twice-Blessed Kategoria:Pracownicy Buckland's Kategoria:Użytkownicy telekinezy Kategoria:Użytkownicy projekcji astralnej Kategoria:siostry Halliwell Kategoria:ród Halliwell